


Pitching Karkaroff

by LadyKes



Series: POV [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 19:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKes/pseuds/LadyKes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor arrives at Hogwarts with the rest of the Durmstrang delegation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitching Karkaroff

Viktor Krum was not having a good day. Actually, he was not really having a good week, come to think of it. Not only were he and a select group of his schoolmates going to another wizarding academy for the Tri-Wizard Tournament and therefore traveling on the rather dank, drafty Durmstrang ship, he had a cold, which was not exactly helped by the ship’s environment. The cold also meant that Headmaster Karkaroff had become over-solicitous to the point that Viktor almost expected him to offer to tuck Viktor in, at which time he would probably pitch Karkaroff over the side of the ship. Viktor sneezed hugely, then blew his nose, thinking that perhaps he’d pitch the headmaster off the side anyway, just for good measure.

His musings were interrupted by “Krum, we’re coming up on Hogwarts!” which was yelled by another student as he walked past Viktor’s room. Viktor took this opportunity to scowl a bit more before putting his outer robes on and gathering his belongings into his trunk, which he then closed and warded. He disliked leaving anything out for anyone else to riffle through – souvenir hunters were interested in the oddest things. He’d once returned from class to find a pair of pants missing from his laundry and didn’t even want to know why they’d been taken or what the taker was going to do with them.

The Durmstrang contingent entered the castle grounds after the Beauxbatons delegates, most of whom had giggled and stared at Viktor, which only served to make him sink his head into his coat, hating the fact that just being good at Quidditch meant that women and girls thought he was the best thing since charms to slice bread. If he was honest with himself, he’d admit that he didn’t always mind the attention, but right now, he just wanted them all to go away and leave him to sneeze his head off in peace.

Karkaroff held Viktor back from the rest of the group, theoretically to make sure Viktor wasn’t overheated by the crowds, but really so Viktor would make a grand entrance with him. Viktor really hated that dramatic streak Karkaroff had. As he stalked into the castle's courtyard, he knew every eye was on him by design. Maybe he really would pitch Karkaroff off the ship.

A susurration of voices followed his entrance and progression. Viktor looked around and noticed that most of the women or girls present were staring at him with undisguised interest. Unfortunately, most of them didn’t appear to have a brain in their heads, judging from first glances. He knew first impressions might well be wrong, but he wasn’t very convinced that would be the case here. Too many of them were fluttering their eyelashes in a manner seemingly universal to women trying to get his attention to leave him in much doubt as to their intelligence or lack thereof.

As he was about to give up on the whole situation in general, he spotted a pretty brown-haired girl standing next to a black-haired boy with glasses and near a tall red-haired boy. All three looked vaguely familiar, but it was the girl who interested him. She had one hand holding open a thick book and appeared to be alternating glances between the book and the activity around her. She clearly was not a brainless twit, judging by the rapid movement of her eyes across the pages and the speed at which they were turned. He wondered who she was and what she was studying so intently in the midst of all the noise and bustle.

Just then, she looked up at him, giving him a brief glance at the intelligence in her eyes, which served to confirm his impression that this was someone he would like to get to know. He was suddenly a bit more agreeable to being at Hogwarts for the tournament, even if he did have a cold. Perhaps he wouldn’t pitch Karkaroff off the ship just yet.


End file.
